


Does Something About This Seem Fishy To You?

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Sushi, You can totally make homemade sushi with grocery store salmon you will not get sick, inappropriate grocery store ettiquette, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: That feel when you really want sushi but you're poor.





	Does Something About This Seem Fishy To You?

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 17 - Raw

Blaine frowned at the package of salmon in his hand. “It saws farm-raised. Did google say farm-raised or frozen?”

“Both,” Kurt answered, eyes skimming over the other fish. “You don’t see tuna, do you?”

“I think we should determine first if this salmon is even okay.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, picking up a shrinkwrapped package of halibut. “It’ll be fine, Blaine. The grocery store wouldn’t sell us something that wasn’t okay to eat.”

“This grocery store doesn’t expect us to eat it  _ raw _ ,” Blaine argued. “We should have gone to a market or something. A place that sells stuff you’re supposed to make sushi with.”

Kurt sighed, putting back the halibut. “This was more convenient. And it’s not like we’re making  _ real _ sushi, anyway. We’re making white people sushi.”

“But–”

Kurt grunted, grabbing the salmon out of Blaine’s hands and dumping it in the basket with the uncooked rice, sheets of seaweed, and avocados. “It doesn’t need to be perfect, Blaine. It just needs to fulfill my sushi craving without breaking the bank.”

“And not make us sick,” Blaine countered.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. “We’ll be  _ fine _ . Look.” He poked open the fish with his fingernail an Blaine made a sound of protest. Ignoring him, Kurt pulled the fish out and took a bite of it.

“See,” Kurt said, swallowing. “Tastes like salmon.”

Blaine shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. “The checkout people aren’t going to be okay with that.”

Kurt shrugged, grabbing another pound of salmon. “They’ll deal.”

Blaine just shook his head again, walking with Kurt back to checkout.

As they waited in line, Blaine leaned over to Kurt. “Is it weird that you taking a bite of that salmon was sort of hot?”

Kurt laughed softly. “Yes. But I thought so too, let’s get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want sushi so bad, y'all.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168657730365/does-something-about-this-seem-fishy-to-you)


End file.
